


Divide

by Hella_Queer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I've never eaten pineapple pizza, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Mostly just them figuring out how feelibgs work, Read to find out!, what does that mean?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Somewhere along the way, you vs me became you and me, and they're struggling to figure out when.A duo divided cannot hide their gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShrinkingViolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkingViolent/gifts).



> So I started this back in 2016, and almost deleted it like five times because I hated how it flowed and didn't think it was any good. But I really liked the concept and after revamping it, decided to finish it. So I hope it's at least a 5/10.  
> Dedicated to kags-kun on tumblr. Go follow them!

*

*

*

 

Hinata couldn't sit still the entire ride to Tokyo. Every time he thought about where he was going, he'd start to tap his foot, and the excitement would travel up his leg to his hips, and farther up to his shoulders and down his arms to his fingers. Every ten minutes or so he'd be doing an octopus impression, grinning like a maniac. Normally, his head would already be sore from a rough squishing, but his grumpy seat partner was just as happy as he was. 

Two weeks had passed since that life changing match, and Kageyama still hadn't wrapped his head around what was happening. He and Hinata had been invited, maybe even dragged, to train alongside real university teams. For a week! 

_Seishin_ , with their crisp white uniforms and strict practices, had a coach that didn't take no for an answer. He'd shaken his hand so hard Kageyama was worried he wouldn't be able to set anymore. 

“Kageyama, have you seen my earbuds?” Hinata poked him in the ribs absently, digging through his bag with one hand. Kageyama silently reached into his hoodie pocket and dangled them in front of his face. Hinata _always_ put them there and he _always_ forgot. 

Then there was _Akuma_ ; a loud representative that matched the even louder yellow jersey. The game had barely ended before he was clutching Hinata’s shoulders and screaming into his face about how he _had_ to see how high he could jump in a university gym. 

It had been an interesting experience, watching the Akuma and Seishin coaches turn towards opposite partners, only to realize that their rival was trying to steal one away. Interesting, but also telling. Anyone who knew anything about volleyball knew that the Akuma team had two excellent setters, and that Seishin had an ace as powerful as Asahi and as energetic as Tanaka. 

Ever since they entered their third year, Kageyama and Hinata had unknowingly taken on the role of a Packaged Deal. If you wanted one, you got the other, be it practice or lunch or more practice. So they were heading to Tokyo together, to play in a shared gym full of tension and a rivalry so thick it was like walking through mud. 

They couldn't wait! 

 

-^-

 

Walking into what could very well be his future made Hinata’s stomach go all _grrrrr_. After stopping at their hotel—which was being completely paid for how sweet was that?!—he had taken the fastest shower ever and booked it down to the gym. Now he stood in the doorway gaping like a fish, eyes darting from player to player, to the massive empty bleachers and the high, high ceiling. 

_I want to be buried here_ , Hinata thought, dreamily. 

“Move it, dumbass. Your drool puddle is a hazard to the rest of us.” 

Kageyama muscled in behind him, his once hateful words lacking any kind of heat. He was smirking like he did when he felt truly confident, which only got Hinata’s blood pumping. 

“There you boys are!” Fujiwara-san, the coach for the Akuma team, came jogging up to them. His grin was almost as bright as the neon yellow jacket he wore. “You ready to train until you puke your guts out?”

“Yeah!” Hinata pumped his fists in the air, jumping high. Fujiwara laughed, his head thrown back. With the yellow jacket and white dyed hair, the man looked like a sentient banana. “Now that's the enthusiasm we’re looking for, Hinata! Let's start with five laps around the gym.” 

 

-^-

 

Day one was nothing but drills drills drills. Blocking and receives and passing. Hinata’s body felt like a giant bruise; even his smile hurt! But that didn't stop him from letting out a satisfied groan as he collapsed on his bed. He could hear Kageyama moving around and almost wanted to fight for the first shower. But he could barely turn his head to face him. 

The older guys had been really cool, introducing themselves after the warm ups were done. Everyone treated them like real players on a team, and not just silly high school students. No one commented on his height, or his excited yelling, and when they were done, he received so many double high fives he thought his palms would never stop tingling. 

“I'm gonna shower,” Kageyama said from somewhere above him. Hinata felt a pinch on his waist and swatted him away with a whine. Why wasn't he allowed to just melt in peace? Two years ago that might've sparked a wrestling match, but now a dark chuckle was all he got for his efforts. 

_Maybe if he didn't laugh and smile like a super villain more people would like him._

Hinata rolled over onto his back and stretched out his sore limbs, wiggling his fingers and toes. He supposed that line of thinking wasn't fair. Kageyama had been all concentrated frowning today, and everyone seemed to like him just fine, especially the captain of the Seishin team. He was tall with short cropped hair and a scowl to rival his setter’s own. 

_My setter? Where'd that come from?_

The bathroom door opened and out poured Kageyama with the steam, wet bangs hanging in his eyes and a towel around his waist. Hinata caught his eyes trailing after him, until blue made him freeze up. It wasn't an accusing state, or even an angry one. If anything it was curious, and Hinata was so shocked by his own weird behavior that he blurted out the words resting in his brain. 

“Which team do you want to play for?” 

The question had first surfaced while they practiced receives. The libero for Seishin was only a little bit taller than Hinata, and he moved with grace even when skidding across the floor. Nothing at all like Nishinoya and his rolling thunder. It was impressive, but it made him worry. Hinata was a lot of things, but graceful just wasn't one of them, especially not on the court. 

Thoughtful eyes watched him for a long time. It was a little unnerving, Hinata thought, not looking away. He never had Kageyama’s full attention. That boy’s brain was always split in different directions, focusing on several things at once like a robot. At last, Kageyama looked away and started rooting through his overnight bag. Water dripped from the ends of his hair and ran down his shoulders. Hinata frowned to himself and finally turned his head away. 

“Which team do _you_ want to play for?” Kageyama finally asked, voice gruff and a little confused. 

Neither of them had an answer. 

 

-^-

 

“Nice form, Kageyama!” Nakanishi-san, the Seishin coach called out. Kageyama had been setting up spike after spike for what felt like the past hour. He was covered in sweat, sure that his t-shirt was damp in the back, but he wasn't tired in the least. If anything he felt more energized than he had during warmups. 

As Kageyama calculated the distance between the Seishin ace’s hands and the ball, his mind was free to wander. The university teams were a lot like high school, everyone was just older and tougher. At times he felt like a little kid trying to play with an older sibling’s friends, but that was fading with every exercise. If he was being honest, it felt a lot like his first year. It was good. 

“What was that?! That sucked, Kageyama! If I wanted an easy toss I'd ask my sister to do it.” 

Hinata smirked over at him, cheeks flushed from exertion. He was just as sweaty and gross as Kageyama, and maybe twice as jazzed about it. He was always bad about taking breaks, and these tall guys didn't slow down for anything. He was in his element, shining as bright as the overhead lights. 

“Maybe if you jumped higher you'd be able to hit it,” Kageyama said, squeezing a ball in his hands. “I matched everyone else just fine.”

Which was true, kind of. He _might_ have slowed Hinata’s toss down just a little. It was fun watching him get riled up. Kageyama was so tuned into his style that anything less than a sonic boom on the other side of the court wasn’t gonna cut it. Not for his spiker. 

_My spiker?_

“If that's the case,” Fujiwara-san said, appearing behind Hinata, “why not try with one of our setters. Kageyama-kun deserves a break, don't you think?”

“No?” Hinata said automatically, looking genuinely surprised. “Kageyama could set all day and his performance wouldn't drop even a little!” 

From the corner of his eye, Kageyama could see Nakanishi-san looking impressed. His chest swelled with pride, and he tossed the ball to an Akuma setter. As he passed Hinata to head towards the bench to rest, he got a sunny smile and two thumbs up. 

His heart beat faster, and he wondered how long he had been setting. _I guess I do need a break._

 

-^-

 

“What the hell are you talking about? Caramel is a much better ice cream topping than chocolate!” 

As Hinata sat in between two hulking giants, swirling his spoon around his strawberry sundae, he let himself bask in the awesomeness that surrounded him. Today had been incredible! Not only had he spiked so many balls his hands felt numb, but he also got to show off his (much improved) blocking skills. He felt like he could jump all the way to the moon! 

“You did great today, little ace.” Osada, the starting setter for the Akuma’s, ruffled his hair in a way that reminded him of Bokuto-san. “I've never seen anyone jump as high as you. You could’ve cleared the net!” 

“Yeah, man, you were all like… like _bwam_ and _shwoom_!” Mikami, one of the Akuma middle blockers, punched his fists in the air like Hinata so often did. This was even better! Someone who spoke his language. 

Hinata bounced in his seat, the air of an outsider melting as he was included in the conversation. He felt taller, like he could actually keep up with these university guys. When they invited him to hang out after practice he was a little apprehensive. Kageyama, the literal definition of a fun vaccum, had stayed behind with some of Seishin to get in some extra practice. Normally Hinata would be all about more practice, but he was tempted away with the mention of ice cream. 

“Say, little ace. What's the deal with that teammate of yours?” 

“Kageyama?” Hinata wondered if he had said his name out loud during his mental rant. 

“Yeah! I know Seishin are like, really serious all the time, but that guy is something else.” 

A few other Akuma members nodded at that. Hinata shifted a little, an odd feeling in his stomach. 

“When we were practicing receives today, his eyes never left the ball. Even when it wasn't his turn.”

“I don't think he's smiled _once_ since you two got here.” 

Hinata huffed at that, face pinched into a frown. Two years ago he would've joined right onto the Kageyama is weird and unfriendly bandwagon, but the things they were saying just weren't true! After three years, Hinata has learned how to decipher his setter’s mannerisms. Only focusing on the ball meant that he was nervous about interacting socially and needed an excuse not to talk to anyone. And when they had gotten lost like a couple of tourists after yesterday’s practice, Kageyama’s blue eyes had been wide with awe and wonder. It wasn't an outward smile, but Hinata knew he was happy. Happy to be wandering the streets of Tokyo with him, together. 

His silence and less than agreeable expression must have gotten someone’s attention, because soon mumbled apologies were being thrown his way. Hinata smiled and waved them off, spooning a half melted glob of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. It tasted sour. 

“Don't worry about them, Hinata,” Hayashi, the captain, said at last. “Just focus on having fun and working hard this week. We’ve got to bring our A-game if we wanna win the match Saturday.” 

The team around him cheered and pounded the table, and Hinata let out a whoop that didn't feel all that genuine. 

 

-^-

 

Kageyama was used to people staring at him: during practice, at games, walking through the halls. He knew the sensation of having eyes assess his every flaw. But he wasn't used to being judged so silently. 

“The color is...yellow.” 

Genji, the ace for Seishin, threw his cards down and fell back, letting loose a string of curses. “All I fucking have are fucking blues! I'm literally up shit creek without a paddle!”

His roommate and middle blocker, Anami, gleefully placed down his yellow skip card. They had only been playing for twenty minutes, but it felt like even longer. Kageyama calmly put down a blue one on top of the yellow one Iseki had just successfully gotten Uno with. The captain slowly turned to him, face void of emotion. 

“You set me up, didn't you?”

Genji gasped like he had just been pulled from the ocean, and slapped down a draw four. “Yeah he did! That's my setter! Color is motherfucking blue!” 

It was Thursday, and after watching Hinata get hauled off _again_ by some Akuma players, Kageyama had buried his fears and insecurities and accepted Iseki’s invitation to hang out at his apartment with a few other Seishin members. He had been terrified at first, but after a while he realized that these three were only deadly serious on the court. They were actually pretty calm and fun. 

Still, being on his own with three university students was weird, to put it simply. Without Hinata’s endless stream of questions to comfortably hide behind, Kageyama felt exposed. It's not like he couldn't talk to people, he wasn't _that_ socially inept. But it was definitely easier when he could join a conversation rather than start it. 

“Kageyama?” They were all looking at him expectantly. He froze up, staring down at his three green cards, then at the blue card on the deck. 

He winced as he swallowed too loudly. “Yeah?”

“What do you like on your pizza?” 

Kageyama’s shoulders relaxed even as his mind twisted with confusion. He didn't know how they got onto this topic, and the longer he went without answering, the more clammy his hands got. He tried to imagine what Hinata would do in this situation. Probably flop in his lap and babble on about how every pizza topping was the best pizza topping. Except for olives. And anchovies. They both hated those. 

“Sorry to bring it up outta the blew,” Iseki said, and Kageyama realized that he was looking at his phone. “Hayashi just texted me. He wants us all to go out after the game Saturday.” 

“Oh.” 

Kageyama had almost forgotten about the game. Where he and Hinata would play on opposites sides of the net for the first time in almost four years. 

“I just told him pepperoni.” Anami nodded, making a face. 

“Last time he got one with pineapples and I almost beat him with a chair. Who just surprises people with pineapples on a pizza?!” 

“Hinata likes pineapple,” Kageyama said absently. _That_ conversation had been their longest yet, spanning four days both in and out of school. His lips quirked a bit, remembering the inflatable pineapple Hinata angrily bought online, only realizing afterwards that it wasn't real. What a dumbass. 

“Hey!” Genji clapped his hands, trying to look stern. “You better keep those mushy feelings on the inside until after game day.”

“Is that why we lost last time? You and your mushy feelings?”

“The girl from the smoothie shop was an eleven alright? I'm only human.” 

Kageyama checked out of the conversation again, face warm for reasons he couldn't decipher. He picked a card from the deck and put it down, hand a little sweaty. 

“The color is red.” 

 

-^-

 

There was a lot to see in Tokyo, things they didn't have back in Miyagi, but Hinata found that he couldn't enjoy their sightseeing as much as he wanted to. Everything that they passed, from the karaoke bars to the ramen shops, reminded him of volleyball. Which was normally awesome, but all he could think about was the inevitability that was tomorrow. 

It was funny, really. If his first year self knew that one day he would play against the King of the Court again, he'd learn how to backflip just so that he could do one out of excitement. But as they passed by the Pokémon store, bellies full of milkshakes and burgers, all Hinata felt was dread. Things were different now. They were partners, friends...best friends. Best friends weren't supposed to fight against each other. He couldn't be the ‘freak duo’ alone! 

“Stop that,” Kageyama muttered. Hinata’s head whipped up to stare at him. Blue eyes glared down at him from a face covered in shadows, and Hinata almost jumped out of his skin. 

“S-stop what?”

Kageyama, knowing he had Hinata’s attention, went back to staring at the sidewalk. “You've been gloomy all day. I've felt it.” With his shoulders hunched Kageyama looked like a turtle. An irritated, frustratingly over observant turtle. 

It's not like Hinata could deny the accusation. He _was_ gloomy. But the fact that Kageyama had noticed enough to point it out.. His stomach felt warm despite the rest of him feeling cold. 

“Do you ever wonder about the future, Kageyama?” Is not at all what he wanted to say. Hinata wanted to curl up in the middle of the street and get trampled on he was so embarrassed. 

“All the time.” 

Kageyama was looking at him again, but instead of angry and scary, he looked...normal. His shoulders were relaxed now, but his eyes held a depth to them that Hinata was afraid he'd never see the bottom of if he tried. After all this time it still amazed him that the two of them _talked_ about things. The days of punching and shouting to solve problems was over. He almost missed them. Almost. 

“It's just, I don't know.” Hinata stopped moving and looked up at his friend, his partner for the past three years. “What happens after this?”

“After this trip? We go–”

“No! No I mean, after high school. After graduation. What if we don't go the same places? What if _right now_ is the last time we’re ever together?” 

Kageyama looked just as lost as Hinata felt. He didn't respond right away, which Hinata was grateful for. He felt exposed out here in the open, emotions no longer safely locked away behind his lips. He wanted to be back at home in their gym, teaching the shy first years about the value of teamwork. Working on his blocking. Being with his friends, as carefree as he was at sixteen. He wanted—

“It's not.” 

“Huh?”

Hinata looked up from his shoes, and there he was, right where he left before taking a trip to daydream land. Kageyama took a deep breath, the uncertainty in his eyes evaporating once Hinata caught his gaze. 

“It's not the last time we’ll be together. I won't let it be.” His confidence grew the longer he spoke. “We’re going pro, no question. And they're taking _both_ of us. Because.. because I'm only invincible when we work together.”

The warmth that had settled in a lazy lump in Hinata’s stomach unfurled, stretching to his chest and unfolding down to his feet. Kageyama’s face was a dark pink, which meant that Hinata’s had to be bright red, but they maintained eye contact. 

“You promised me at least twenty years, and I plan to collect. Volleyball or no volleyball.” 

“Volleyball or no volleyball,” Hinata repeated, holding out his fist. Kageyama met him halfway, just like he always did. 

The way back to the hotel was a decidedly less gloomy affair. Hinata bounced with every step, and Kageyama listened to him babble on about how cool everything was. On the inside though, Hinata was reassuring himself. They only had one more day in Tokyo. After tomorrow afternoon they'd be back on the train, heading home to Miyagi. Just one more day, a handful of hours really. 

They could do this. 

 

-^-

 

They couldn’t do this. 

Kageyama tugged at the neck of his white and blue practice jersey. It wasn't even a proper uniform, nowhere near as official as the ones teams wore for real games, but he still felt like it was choking him. On the other side of the court he saw Hinata doing the same with his bright yellow jersey, the number seven bold and light green on the front. 

As the two teams got in formation, Kageyama tried to focus. Personal feelings didn't belong on the court, so he tried his best to ignore them. He was a setter. His was the control tower. His job was to get the ball to the spikers. So he did. 

“Nice job, little ace!” 

Hinata’s palms tingled from the force of the block. The Seishin spiker was powerful, but impatient. Hinata had seen immediately where he was aiming and intercepted him. One point for Akuma. 

He wiped his hands on his shorts and watched as Kageyama prepared to serve. He knew from the set of his shoulders that he was going to do a jump serve. The hair on the back of his neck rose along with Kageyama, and his toes curled like the subtle arch of his back. He almost missed the surprised gasp of the Akuma libero who couldn't possibly dive fast enough to return the ball. 

One point for Seishin. 

Kageyama wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced over at the scoreboard. Twenty to twenty. The teams traded points back and forth, no consistent lead in sight. He felt tight, muscles locked as his mind tried to see three points ahead. But his gaze snapped to the other side of the court.

Hinata was in the air, but nowhere near as high as he could've been. His setter was too slow, trying to fake out the Seishin middle blockers. The ball touched the net as it rolled over. 

Time was like a stew, heavy and thick and slow. Every toss that Hinata hit felt wrong. No matter what he did he never got high enough to see over the net. It was like weights had been chained to his ankles, keeping him grounded when all he wanted was to fly. Kageyama thought this even as Akuma won, a rally that finally ended when the Seishin libero moved too early. 

The cheers and hair ruffling felt distant, like his whole body had gone numb. Hinata mustered up a grin and raised his hands for high fives, but it felt hollow. As soon as he could his eyes searched the other side of the court. Kageyama was right by the net, looking at him too. He was sweaty and flushed and too far away. Even as Hinata stepped up to him, a half hearted smile on his face. Kageyama brought his hand up and hooked his fingers through the net, expressions flashing across his face like a flip book. 

“Good game,” Kageyama forced out, gaze falling to Hinata’s chest. The number seven glared back at him. It wasn't three like back home, where Hinata was his ace. It wasn't white either. Nothing about the clothes on his body signified that he was the same Hinata, _his_ Hinata, and that terrified him. 

Hinata nodded, couldn't stop nodding. “You too. Good game also. Yeah.” They couldn't fist bump with the net in the way. They couldn't high five or slap at each other or touch properly at all with the stupid net in the way! Why was there a net in the way? Why wasn't Kageyama right next to him where he always was, where he was supposed to be, where he _belonged_? Hinata felt like screaming. 

“Yo! You guys coming or what?” 

Hinata turned away to look over his shoulder. Hayashi had a semi-annoyed looking Iseki under his arm. They were dressed in street clothes, having already gotten changed. Looking around, Hinata realized that he and Kageyama were the only ones still in practice gear. 

“Be right there!” Hinata called, ducking his head to hide his blush. He ran towards the Akuma locker room, pausing at the door to look back. Kageyama was right where he left him, fingers clutching at the net. Watching him. Hinata’s heart did a funny little skip in his chest. 

“Hurry up and change so we can eat, Yamayama!”

Hinata didn’t look back, afraid that if Kageyama was still there, he’d run back to meet him. Just like he always did. 

 

-^-

 

The pizzeria was too loud, leaving it impossible to have a quiet conversation. The two teams filled up three booths, squeezing in together to fit six, seven, when the max was five. Hinata sat on the end, Osada, Mikami, Hayashi and three other Seishin players filling in the semi circle. They seemed to be close despite the rivalry between their two teams. It reminded him of Karasuno and Nekoma, and the thought eased his mind a little. 

He and Kageyama didn't have time to talk about the game, but up until a few minutes ago when he got up to get drinks, he hadn’t left Hinata’s side. Hinata couldn't describe just how pleased he was with the situation, so he didn't try. He just basked in the glow that came with having his setter on his side again. 

“Here.” A cup filled almost to the brim with strawberry soda landed in front of him, along with a plate of not one, but _two_ slices of pineapple pizza. Hinata beamed up at Kageyama when he sat down, bodies pressed together despite there being a few inches free in the other direction. 

Genji gasped dramatically when he saw Kageyama take a bite of the forbidden slice. “Kageyama noooo! We’ve lost him!” Anami patted his friend’s shoulder consolingly. 

Hinata huffed, polishing off the slice he let Kageyama try in several big bites. “It's really good” He knocked his knee against Kageyama’s and let it rest there. When he didn't pull away, he shifted closer. The heat from his thigh bled through his pants and into Hinata’s own skin. He shoved another slice in his mouth to drown out any words he might say that did not need to be said in such a public setting. 

Kageyama nibbled at a standard cheese and pepperoni, watching the others talk and joke around. Hinata might as well have been in his lap for how close they were sitting. Not that he minded. He didn't even care if anyone noticed or not, too lost in his jumbled thoughts. What were they going to do now? What happened at the gym, their talk yesterday, hell the past three years. Did anything mean.. well, _anything_? Or was he connecting dots that didn't exist. 

Hinata leaned fully into his side, watching the Akuma trio reenact some incident that happened in class. He giggled and laughed, stealing the pepperonis off of Kageyama’s half eaten slice. At some point during the whole thing, Kageyama’s arm slid down from the back of the booth and rested on Hinata’s shoulders. It was at an awkward angle, one Hinata apparently didn't like, since he grabbed his hand and moved so that it enveloped him properly. 

Kageyama glanced down only to find wide, brown eyes watching him already. Hinata smiled, a shy tilt of his red lips, and Kageyama found himself smiling in return. 

He supposed he had time for mushy feelings now. 

 

-^-

 

Practice on Monday was tough. Hinata thought that being on home court would soothe his nerves, but if anything he was more antsy than he had been back in Tokyo. Because here, watching Kageyama was normal. He could stare all he wanted under the guise of pointing out his technique to the first years. Here everyone had something to work on, so if he wanted to stand close and lean against him, it would just be the freak duo being their unusual, hive minded selves. 

Kageyama didn't help matters, running around sweaty and tall and looking at Hinata just as much as Hinata looked at him. By the time practice ended, Hinata wasn't even sure if he could spell the word receive, let alone return one. 

“I'll lock up today,” Kageyama said to Yamaguchi. The captain shrugged, handed him the keys with a pat on the shoulder and a promise to see him tomorrow. Hinata lingered, feeling obvious despite the fact that he and Kageyama stayed behind for extra practice _all the time_. He felt like he was harboring some big, dirty secret. 

The gym felt larger than normal once everyone else was gone. Kageyama started to clean up half heartedly, returning discarded balls to the cart. When a volleyball collided with his chest, he looked up. Hinata looked just as surprised as he felt, but quickly screwed up his face into a familiar expression. 

“Toss to me.” 

Kageyama breathed out a laugh through his nose. He hadn't heard those words in a while. Hinata didn't need them anymore. All it took was one look, a knowing smile, that determined gleam in his eyes. 

“Which one?” They had so many forms now, so many ways to win. So many ways to speak without words. 

“The first one.” Hinata wiped his hands on his shorts, gathering his courage. He had never been afraid of Kageyama, always rising to the challenge of beating him, poking and prodding at the wall he kept up around himself until it crumpled and revealed his changed form. The one Hinata helped him to become. “The very first one.” 

Three years ago in this very gym, a miracle happened. And if Kageyama believed in destiny, he'd say that very day was when the course of his life had changed forever. Hinata thought he tossed just fine, and no fight or disagreement has ever changed that. 

Even though he didn’t need to say it, didn't need words, not with Hinata, he spoke them anyway. 

“Do your best jump. Go as fast as you can.” Kageyama spun the ball in his hands, gaze rising to meet expectant brown eyes. “ _Fly_.” 

Hinata nodded, a giddiness inside of him that he hadn't felt in Tokyo. He could fly, he _would_ fly, because Kageyama never let him do anything less. 

“I'll get the ball to you.” 

And that settled it. 

They built up a rally, trading receives until it felt like a real game. Hinata didn't need to tell him when to set, because Kageyama already knew. He ran to the far left side of the court, invisible wings carrying him off the ground. In his mind he could see countless practices and matches, impossibly strong and tall players, an iron wall and a well oiled machine. He could see for miles as he cleared the net, towards a horizon full of the unknown. But as he closed his eyes, he smiled, because the one thing he couldn't see was Kageyama. No longer his greatest enemy, but his strongest ally. 

The sound of the ball smacking against the floor echoed around the gym, rivaled only by the blood pounding in Hinata’s ears. He floated back to the ground and stumbled, still weightless. Kageyama steadied him with his hands on his shoulders, face as flushed as Hinata was sure his own was. They stood there, staring at each for what might've been too long, before Kageyama looked down at the floor. 

“Remember when you asked what team I wanted to play for?” 

Hinata’s stomach dropped. He did remember. Was Kageyama accepting an offer? 

“Yeah?” 

Kageyama squeezed his shoulders. “I know now, which one it has to be.” 

Hinata held his breath, clamping down on the dread that threatened to drown him. He tried to picture Kageyama in a Seishin uniform, wearing a number that wasn't nine or two. Or maybe it was but the colors were all wrong and he wouldn't be Kageyama anymore, not _his_ Kageyama. 

“I…” Kageyama stood up straight, looking down into Hinata’s eyes. His face was pale but his eyes were determined. “I want to play for the team you're on. Whichever one that ends up being. We belong on the same side of the net.” 

Kageyama’s face was a dark pink now, but his eyes never left Hinata’s. A smile brighter than the sun’s rays spread across the tiny ace’s face, catching Kageyama off guard. 

“We belong on the same side of everything!” Hinata giggled, happiness leaking out of him as he threw his arms around his setter. “We just belong–”

“Together,” Kageyama finished for him, his own smile coming out to join Hinata’s. It was less wobbly now, more secure and certain. Free. It looked good on him. So good that Hinata found himself standing on his toes, eyes locked on a pair of soft—possibly dry but that was okay—lips. Kageyama, always on the same page as him, held him by the waist and closed his eyes. And he met him halfway, so that they came together in the middle. 

Just like they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here! [come talk to me](http://majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
